Inocencia
by Gerdhr
Summary: Muchos de los crimenes más aberrantes son cometidos por niños, pequeños infantes que uno jamás creería que tendrían ese nivel de crueldad, niños que viven en alcantarillas y que roban para vivir... Y que matan simplemente por diversión. No hay nada más cruel que la inocencia de un niño. MadaIzu, HashiTobi


**Notas del fanfic:**

**Se que tengo otros fanfics pero la verdad no tengo nada de inspiración NaruSasu, y tampoco tengo mucha de ItaSasu, y no pienso publicar capitulos malos... el que si actualizaré seguido genio y figura hasta la sepultura**

**La pareja será**

**Madara x Izuna**

**Hashirama x Tobirama**

**Fan fic no apto para mentes sensibles e_e**

**He visto que muchos hacen fan fics acerca de los niños de calle y los ayudan y blablabla, pero este fan fic será un poco diferente.**

**Les daré a conocer las cosas desde un punto de vista real, es decir que habrá mucha muerte y también para que se den cuenta de porque muchos estamos a favor del aborto.**

**trataré tema de drogas y prostitución infantil**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Será MadaIzu y HashiTobi**

**Dado que Lola300 quiere un fan fic HashiTobi y no encontró uno yo agregaré HashiTobi**

**Lola querida, si vez esto que te sirva de inspiración para actualizar e_e**

Cerca de las doce de día el tianguis estaba en su apogeo. Los pasillos repletos de gente comprando el sustento de la semana. Unos puestos vendían carne, otros, verdura y algunos más, pescado, el alimento caía al piso el vendedor se limitaba a recogerlo y restregarlo contra una franela para limpiarlo.

Ninguno de esos lugares cumplía con las normas de sanidad exigidas por la ley de la misma manera que a le gente le importaba poco comprar comida con tierra, era barata y satisfacía el hueco del estómago. Eso era lo importante.

Una pequeña figura se acercó a uno de los puestos. El dueño del pequeño puesto le miró a los ojos, intimidante. El niño vestía unos pantaloncillos y dos camisas, una de manga corta por encima de una de manga larga, además de una sudadera. Su calzado consistía en un zapato de distinto número y talla pero le servía para caminar, tenía pozo pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Le sonrió al vendedor como si fuese un amigo que veía en años.

—Disculpe señor.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso? —contestó de mala gana.

—¿A cuánto el pescado?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Para ver si me alcanza.

—No me hagas perder mi tiempo mocoso, ahuyentas a mis clientes con tu asqueroso olor.

—Deme ese filete.

—¿Dártelo? Pero si estás mal de la cabeza, yo no regalo nada.

—Pero si le voy a pagar.

—¿Ah sí, y con qué varo?

—Péselo y dígame cuanto es.

—Mira mocoso, si me sigues molestando juro que te rebano la mano…—amenazó el hombre clavando el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera, aun temblando por la fuerza aplicada.

—Señor…. No sea malo, dígame cuanto es. Le pagaré…

La gente que se detuvo a comprar fue bruscamente apartada por tres niños que corrían lo más rápido que les permitía aquel bullicio de gente.

—Mocosos de mierda ¡Atrapen a esos chiquillos!

Uno de los niños pateó una de las cajas de un puesto de manzanas y estas rodaron en el piso.

—¡Maldito escuincle! —maldijo uno. Uno de los niños alcanzó a coger una bolsa de manzanas. El niño que anteriormente estaba negociando con el vendedor le arrebató tres porciones de pescado y se fue corriendo. El dueño no tardó en reaccionar en inmediatamente corrió detrás de los niños.

Les siguieron hasta un callejón sin salida, exhaustos y exasperados volvieron refunfuñando a sus puestos. Los niños bajaron por las pegajosas escaleras hasta un pequeño estanque.

—Por poco. —dijo uno pasándose la manos por el cabello. Ajustándose la gorra y dejando ver unos grandes ojos negros a través de una gruesa capa de mugre que le cubría casi por completo su cara. Se limpió el rostro con su sucio suéter sin obtener un buen resultado.

Los otros tres niños reponían el aire lentamente.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó uno de ellos a uno. Su ropa estaba limpia, contrastaba demasiado con la de los niños.

—Es una amiga.

—Hm…

—Yo soy…

—Tú serás Zorrita.

—¿Zorrita?

—Sí, cuando llegamos aquí cambiamos nuestros nombres por unos nuevos. —dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa. —como la mayoría no tenemos ni idea de dónde venimos es más fácil invitarnos un nombre, además es más divertido…

—Pero… a mí me gustaba mi nombre.

—Pero te queda más Zorrita, tu pelo es rojo ¿O no White?

—Me da lo mismo. —el muchacho se encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Probablemente…

—Supongo que está bien…—dijo algo tímida.

—Parece que va a llover. Saquen las cubetas para que podamos comer. —ordenó otro. Su voz era un poco más grave que la de los otros dos, se asomaron y sacaron las viejas cubetas arriba, cerca de unas esquinas cubriéndolas a su alrededor con montones de basura para evitar que alguien las robase. Aunque en varias la gente del barrio depositaba basura dentro.

Caminaron por varios minutos a través del baldoso piso hasta que llegaron a un parte tentativamente seca. El olor era nauseabundo, entre defecación y muerto. Pero eran un olor al que estaban acostumbrados y hasta llegaban a encontrar agradable.

Incluso jugaban con ello, adivinaban en que época estaban por el olor de las heces, sabían que comían por el olor. Y vaya que si era divertido.

—¡Llegamos! —anunciaron el trío.

—¿Qué tienen ahí?

—Es una nueva amiga y…

—No, ella no, eso. —dijo restándole importancia a la nueva.

—Un video juego.

—¡No inventes¡ dámelo¡…—uno de ellos se lo arrebató.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Se lo quité al viejo de la tienda.

—Genial, quiero jugarlo. —uno de ellos se lo arrebató. Pero triste fue su sorpresa al no saber cómo usarlo. Mierda, hay cosas raras aquí.

—Se llaman letras.

—¿Y para qué quiero letras? —se preguntó refunfuñando. —eso no se juega.

—Solo aprieta los botones, es mucho más fácil. Antes, ¡A comer! —gritaron los jóvenes.

—Genial, comeremos rata.

—Ya estoy harto de comer rata. —masculló.

—¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia, princesa?

—Si, traje pescado.

—Qué asco, huele horrible. —Reprochó el más pequeño—a mí me gustan más las ratas.

—Pues a mí no se me antojan.

—Mejor, más para mí — Tomó al animal y una varilla de metal de las muchasa contempló por unos segundos y después le ensartó una varilla que le atravesó la panza y salió por el espinazo. El animal comenzó a chillar.

La nueva sintió un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Quieres una, zorrita? —preguntó uno de los niños.

—No, gracias es que…—buscó una excusa. —no me gusta que esté llena de pelos…

—Ay, eso se arregla. —dijo. Metió el animal al fuego donde inmediatamente prendió en llamas y se carbonizó todo el pelaje. Los gritos resonaron por toda la cueva pero nadie le prestó importancia.

—Ya está... Ponle salsa para que esté más sabrosa. —ella se quedó estática. Llorando, quería volver a su casa, con su familia.

¿Por qué se había quedado sola?

¿—Te pasa algo, Zorrita? —preguntó curioso.

—Ya se… hay que animarla.

—Hoy llueve.

—Ya dejó de llover, seguro que encontraremos algo interesante por hacer hoy.

* * *

—Izuna, esa es un zona peligrosa. —advirtió su esposo angustiado.

—Es importante, si logro ver quién de ellos es el receptor podremos rescatara muchos niños. —Maddy, cariño. —llamó su madre al niño que estaba sentado en la sala, no quería verla, si su padre se preocupaba era por algo. —¿no te vas a despedir de tu madre?

—No me llamo Maddy. —refunfuñó el niño.

—¿Ah sí? Porque yo recuerdo que fue Maddy quien me hizo esta bufanda.

—Tenía cinco años. —se defendió. Izuna abrazó a Madara con cariño, este le devolvió el abrazo.

—No llores, volveré pronto.

—Mamá…—Madara tenía una sensación incomoda en el pecho, no quería que se fuese. Era demasiado lejos, se iba al otro lado del mundo.

—Tengo a mi hombrecito que me cuidará siempre ¿no? —Madara sonrió. —además me diste este hermoso amuleto. —hizo referencia a un pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello.

—Te quiero mamá.

* * *

Anduvo en transporte público hasta ese lugar. Ese un trabajo delicado, suave. Debía te tener mucho cuidado con los narcotraficantes en México. Ella era oriental pero sus rasgos eran un tanto occidentales.

Entró a una colonia de mala muerte, su ropa era simplemente deportiva. Pese a lo sería que era la situación pensó en su hijo, en como encontraría la casa. Veía a los niños en las calles y sentía una gran pena, todos ellos merecían un hogar, cariño y comprensión.

—Disculpe señora. ¿Me puede regalar una moneda?

—Lo siento, no tengo nada. —Mintió con un dolor en el pecho —debía guardar el dinero para obtener aquella información— el niño sonrió y se fue corriendo. En ese momento un montón de piedras fueron lanzadas sobre aquella mujer.

—¿Qué? —trató de cubrirse pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer. Vio al niño que hace unos momentos se había topado y este le pateó la cara. Llegaron otros niños y en menos de lo que se daba cuenta ya estaba amarrada.

Sintió unas manos juguetonas hurgar en sus pantaloncillos.

—Tiene dinero! —gritó uno de ellos.

—Genial, será perfecto para comprar unos dulces. —dijo uno de ellos. —y ahora…¿qué hacemos con ella?

—Primero que nada quítenle la ropa. —uno de ellos se quedó con las botas y otro con el collar y su bufanda e inmediatamente las añadió a su vestimenta

—Me queda bien. —al final la mujer se quedó completamente desnuda ya que hasta la ropa interior le quitaron

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—Mocosos de mierda. —bramó con coraje, jamás se imaginó ser atacada de esa forma.

—¿No se supone que los adultos no deben de decir groserías? Se burló uno.

—Te metiste en nuestro territorio.

—¡Ya está! ¡Jugaremos con ella! —gritó uno de ellos.

—Zorrita, ve por un poco de gasolina. —el hombre se asustó, ¿Qué diantres iban a hacerle aquellos niños? La niña regresó con el bote de gasolina y se lo entregó White_._

—Uy… esto si será divertido.

—¿Qué van a hacerle? —el niño se encogió los hombros y roció el cabello de la ujer así como el resto del cuerpo, se aseguraron de amarrarlo bien y lo cubrieron con un montón de basura y plástico.

Después de ella el niño llamado Night se le montó encima y comenzó a cortarle rostro con un vidrio, para después bajarse de ella y patearle la cara con saña. Los demás le imitaron y comenzaron a brincar encima de ella.

—¡Paren!

Los golpes siguieron, hubo un momento en el que todo paró. Temerosa, abrió los ojos y vio un cerillo encendido enfrente de ella.

—¡Mira! —el niño se acercó con un cerillo y el hombre tembló. —te quemas…. No te quemas, te quemas…—reía cuando acercaba el cerillo y luego lo alejaba. —¡Apágalo, que te quemas! —le gritó y el hombre le sopló.

—Se apagó…—murmuró con un puchero.

—Niño, déjame ir, te pagaré, te daré dinero, lo juro peor déjame ir.

—¿Para qué quiero dinero? —preguntó el niño.

—Podrás comprar comida, ropa, tendrás una casa…

—No tienes, te lo quitamos bruja. —respondió White. —ya quémala.

—Es que me quedé sin cerillos. —contestó Night buscando en la cajita.

—Ay, si serás idiota… préstame eso. —tomó dos piedras y las frotó, las chispas salieron e inmediatamente las bolsas comenzaron a arder.

—Ah, apáguenlo. Por favor. —se escuchaban risas mientras la mujer se retorcía tratando de quitarse las bolsa de basura, sacudiéndose, no taro en convertirse en una enorme llama. Olía a carne y pelo quemado. Su piel se arrugó volviéndose roja y negra, las cuerdas que los sujetaban se quemaron, al fin pudo pararse gritando por ayuda.

¡—Cuidado! ¡Es el monstruo de lava!

—No es verdad, ¡Es un súper saijayin! —gritó otro. Las risas ante el dolor del hombre que tiraba al piso y rodaba tratando se apagar el fuego.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Me quemo! —se escuchó el sonido de una patrulla y los niños huyeron del lugar hasta su guarida. Los policías solo se limitaron a ver el cuerpo de la mujer consumirse por las llamas, volvía a llover y eso se encargaría de apagar el fuego.

Un montón de plástico derretido le cubría la carne, era una masa de carne cocida y humeante.

Los niños regresaron al lugar.

—¡Eso estuvo genial! —gritó uno de ellos. Zorrita regresó al lugar e inmediatamente vomitó.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Porque era divertido. —respondieron. —ahora, es mi turno de ver la tele así que quítense.

* * *

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado y angustiado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? era una excelente agente y experta en ninjutsu, habría dado pelea. Lo suficiente como para alcanzar al correr pero el transmisor estaba roto

Tajima estaba sentado en la sala, hasta que le llamaron y le informaron acerca de la muerte de su esposa. No podía creerlo, quería gritar, llorar, golpear a alguien y mitigar el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

¿Por qué dejó que fuese ella? ¿Por qué su amada esposa?

—Madara, guarda todas tus cosas en esta casa. Hoy mismo nos mudamos.

—¿Mudarnos? ¿A dónde?

—Comeremos en el aeropuerto. Así que date prisa.

Madara empacó todas sus cosas en las cosas que había. Tenía un montón de juegos y de libros. Pero lo que más tenía era ropa, para ser un niño era demasiado vanidoso y su padre siempre le cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos en cuanto a ropa se trataba, tenía muchos amigos pero ninguno que realmente le importase o lo llegara a considerar cercano. Podía hablar con cualquiera sin problemas, relacionarse pero no profundizaba en sus sentimientos.

No se molestó en empacar las fotos con sus amigos, tampoco se despidió de nadie.

—¿Y mamá?

—Iremos a verla.

Recuerda llevar su cosmetiquera, recuerda cómo se pone cuando se te olvidan las cosas.

—Yo, lo haré. —fue entonces que vio que su padre estaba acomodando las cosas en una caja, vio como comenzaba a sollozar y después a llorar.

—¿Qué le pasó a mamá? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un nudo en la boca. —papá, por favor dime…¿qué le pasó a mamá?

El niño bajó lentamente las escaleras, inseguro, su padre se fue corriendo a encerrarse en habitación, y él le imitó.

Subió a encerrarse en la habitación y comenzó a llorar. Su madre, su madre ya no estaba con ellos.

¿Dónde está el baño? Está a la izquierda. —fue el único dialogo que intercambiaron durante más de 72 horas. Llegaron a su nueva casa completamente amueblada, Madara entró con las cajas y vio la cocina y por un momento vio a su madre.

_¿Ven esta cocina? ¡Así debe de estar siempre! ¡Qué muebles tan feos! ¡Ve a comprar otro inmediatamente!_

Solo son dos habitaciones… yo tendré la de la derecha. —subió hasta el segundo piso con dos cajas y abrió los cuartos. La suya estaba mucho más iluminada que la de su padre, en otra situación pensaría que su padre le dio esa habitación por gusto.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Bastante confundido acerca de lo que pasaría más adelante.

Se despertó temprano.

—Te llevaré a tu nueva escuela.

Madara bajó del auto, y fue recibido por la directora del lugar. Sin saber nada de la situación familiar comenzó a hacerle platica al niño que solo le respondía en monosílabos por simple educación.

—Niños, hoy un nuevo compañero se une a la clase. Su nombre es Madara Uchiha y viene de Japon.

—¡Es tu paisano Hashirama!

—¿Por qué los chinos que se mudan aquí no parecen chinos?

—Soy japonés, no chino. —fulminó con la mirada a aquel estúpido que lo había llamado chino.

—No tienes problemas con el español, tu pronunciación es perfecta. —comentó admirada la profesora. —siéntate al lado de Hashirama.

Madara estuvo a punto de golpear a sus compañeros de clase. Su primer clase y ya tenía apodo, su apodo era el chino número 2. El número uno era aquel sujeto llamado Hashirama.

Su piel morena combinaba a la perfección con color de cabello y sus ojos. Y esa sonrisa de estúpido iba acorde al peinado de hongo que traía.

—¿De qué parte de Japón vienes?

—De Okinawa.

—Yo vengo de Tokyo. —respondió sonriente. —¿Dónde aprendiste español?

—En la escuela.

—A mí me enseñó mi madre, ella es latina. —dijo, a lo que la mirada de Madara se oscureció, supuso que algo había pasado con la madre del muchacho por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema.

—¿Y si nos vamos de pinta?

—Es mi primer día.

—Oh vamos, será divertido.

—Estás loco.

—¡Te parece genial la idea! ¡admítelo!

—¡Claro que no!

—No me dijiste que no

—¡Te dije que era mi primer día!

—¡Exacto!

—¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

—Yo tampoco, tenemos muchas cosas en común ¿no crees?

Madara abrió la boca completamente desencajado, ese sujeto sí que era idiota. Pero eso era mejor que tomar clases tan aburridas y repetitivas.

—Volveremos al anochecer.

—Y dormirás en mi casa…

—No lo creo. —respondió. —primero, hay que saltarnos la reja.

—Eso es fácil. Hay un árbol, solo hay que treparlo y asunto arreglado. Esperaron a que terminase el receso y aprovecharon el alboroto para poder escalar el árbol y poder salir hasta la banqueta. Hashirama vio a los guardias de la entrada y jaló a Madara hasta una camioneta en donde se escondieron.

—Ahora..

—Iremos al centro comercial y…—sus palabras fueron contadas cuando la furgoneta se puso en movimiento, los dos se quedaron pálidos. Eso no era parte del plan.

* * *

Tajima estaba sentado en su casa, escuchaba el teléfono sonar y sonar pero no tenía ganas de contestar. Nadie sabía su nuevo número por lo que seguramente estarían buscando a los dueños de la anterior casa.

Aún estaba impactado por la escena, su esposa había sido quemada viva. En una zona de mala muerte, tenía rota varias costillas dado el brutal trato que recibió. Se supone que nadie sabía quién era ¿Por qué se habían ensañado tanto con ella? Sufrió mucho, de eso no cabía la menor duda, de no ser por el chip que traía seguramente hubiese acabado en un basurero.

¿Qué le diría a Madara? Ya que aunque este pareciese darse cuenta de que la mujer que amaban ya no estaba con ellos algún día tendría que enterarse de la causa de la muerte de esta.

_Izuna, cariño… mataré a los bastardos que te lastimaron._

* * *

—Debimos habernos bajado antes. —masculló Madara.

—Tú fuiste el cobarde que no quiso bajarse!

—¡Estábamos en movimiento!

—¡En el semáforo!

—¿A mitad de la calle? ¿Estás loco? ¿Pudieron habernos atropellado?

—Lo único que hay que hacer es tomar un taxi a casa ¿traes dinero?

—Pues lo del almuerzo….

—Debimos haberle dicho al señor.

—No, mi mamá se pondrá como loca si se enterara que me salté las clases. —Madara le miraba con ceja alzada, incrédulo. Bajaron de la camioneta antes de que esta se alejase aún más y a lo lejos pudieron ver unas montañas.

—¿Y ahora?

—A buscar un camión que nos regrese. Estuvieron andando por el lugar y preguntaban pero la gente simplemente los echaba y les corría a escobazos.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?

Se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía y solo vieron a unos niños de cinco años o menos, estos comenzaron a rodearlos.

¡A ellos! —gritó uno. Ellos inmediatamente se fueron asustados, corriendo, huyendo de la pequeña panda de pordioseros y llegaron hasta un pequeño parque.

—¡Me las debes! —escucharon a alguien gritar.

—¡Será mejor que nos vayamos! —sugirió Madara, ese lugar le daba miedo. Jamás imaginó sentirse intimidado por unos infantes.

—Espera, tal vez puedan ayudarnos.

—No hay que llamar la atención… recuerda a los otros.

Se asomaron por los arbustos y vieron como tres niños más grandes pateaban a un niño en el piso. Este se protegía la cara y estaba echo un ovillo ante sus atacantes, dos niños de la misma edad y uno un poco más grande que ellos. De unos trece años quizá.

—¡Me duele, no sigan!

—¡Suéltenlo!

Hashirama tragó duro.

—¿Dónde quedó el no llamen la atención? —reclamó.

—¡Cállate, marica!

Madara vio al niño. Tenía un enorme moretón en el rostro y su labio sangraba. Pero le llamó la atención la bufanda que traía en el cuello, esa bufanda… ¿era la de su madre?

Uno de ellos soltó el bate de fierro con él pensaba golpear a Madara. Eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Corre! —le gritó Hashirama aun tirado en el piso.— ¡joder, que corras!

Aquella pequeña criatura se levantó y se fue corriendo.

—¡Se nos escapó por su culpa!

—¡Tres contra un niño! ¡Eso es injusto!

—Te importa una mierda. —le gritó y se abalanzó contra Madara quien logró esquivarlo y aun así el otro reaccionó rápido y le propino un golpe con aquel garrote. Hashirama intervino rápidamente en defensa de su amigo lanzado una piedra a aquel muchacho, Madara le pateó una rodilla quebrándosela al instante y haciendo que este gritase de dolor.

Pensó que con eso los otros niños se asustarían y correrían pero no conto conque estos comenzarían a lanzarles piedras a diestra y siniestra, sin importar descalabrar al que anteriormente les acompañaba.

Desorientados trataron de huir de lugar.

—¡Por acá! —escucharon chistarles.

Madara y Hashirama huyeron rápidamente de aquella escena y siguieron a un niño que les hacía señas. Este tendría quizá unos siete años, su piel también estaba blanca y su cabello era completamente blanco. Hashirama se asombró por el particular brillo rojizo en sus ojos.

Ayudaron a uno de los nuestros.

—Sí, bueno…de nada. —masculló Madara.

Los otros inconformes comenzaron a buscar a los otros hasta que se vieron rodeados por otros. Fue entonces que realmente se asustaron.

—Muy mal malditos, muy mal.

—¿Y tus padres? —le preguntó Hashirama al niño que se detuvo una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Trabajando.

—Madara se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tenía sangre escurriéndole por el pelo, una herida suave para todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Dónde podemos tomar un camión e irnos de aquí?

—Pasa uno a tres cuadras de aquí. —contestó. —se van derecho hasta que lleguen al tianguis, de ahí lo toman.

—Vale…

—Denos su dinero.

—¿Eh?

—ustedes tienen dinero, dénnoslo. —amenazó con una navaja al de cabello café.

—Oye, Tobirama….—Hashirama puso las manos al frente, en modo de defensa.

—¿Por qué me llamas Tobirama?

—Así dice la placa de tu collar. —tragó duro.

—¿Esto se lee? —preguntó atónito, había escuchado que esos símbolos raros se leían.

—Sí, dice Tobirama…

—Tobirama… suena bien. —Madara le dio un codazo a Hashirama y aprovecharon la consternación del otro para poder huir del lugar.

—No te vuelvo a hacer caso, te lo juro Hashirama.

—Si ya sé, yo tampoco me haré caso!

Llegaron corriendo hasta una calle. Solo veían un montón de vapor salir por el concreto, hacía frío y tenían miedo. Por una parte se alegraron de que el lugar estuviese tan oscuro, así la gente que estaba aplastada en las esquinas del lugar no los vería.

Un camión pasó y cuando vio que los niños le hacían señas aumentó la velocidad.

—¿Y ahora como volvemos? —Hashirama estaba llorando.

—¡Joder, tu nos metiste en esto, solo hay que subirnos a uno de esos carros y ya! Divisaron al niño que anteriormente habían salvado al otro lado de la carretera. Madara se perdió en el dije que el niño portaba en el pecho.

No había equivocación, era el dije de su madre.

**Puse a Madara cariñoso porque a mi manera de pensar el es expresivo, y quería mucho a su familia y pues, Hashirama como un loquillo XD**

**Y ya saben quien es Night ¿no? **

**e_e**

**Hashirama tendrá una historia también, :D**

**Se supone que iba a corregir muchas cosas del capitulo pero anduve ocupada y no hice nada e_e**

**Maldito facebook! Maldita universidad! Malditos todos! XD**

**Ok no...**

**Agradezcanle a fb que es por eso que quise hacer HashiTobi xD**

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias y demás.**

**no es una pareja muy solicitada así no espero muchos reviews... en fin, Ojalá y le agarren gusto a estas parejitas **


End file.
